Dolor de muelas
by Chia Moon
Summary: Para Ryoma eso es lo que significaba Kintarou Tooyama, aquel que no podía sacarse de la cabeza ni durmiendo... Este fic participa en el evento Husbando perfecto del foro Oujisama no Sekai.


Cumpliendo con el segundo =) Esta vez quise aventurarme en el yaoi y mezclar a este par que me encantan junticos.

* * *

Este fic participa en el evento Husbando perfecto del foro **Oujisama no Sekai**

* * *

 **El Husbando perfecto:  
**

 _ **Kintarou Tooyama**_

* * *

Jamás. Ni en sus sueños más locos.

Al menos eso era lo que él se repetía una y otra vez. Por más vueltas que le diera no podía comprender, después de un mes, por qué había hecho eso. Si lo pensaba detenidamente quizás fue para acallarlo, porque a veces ese chico no se callaba ni bajo el agua y tendía a irritarlo tanto como sacar otra faceta de él mismo que desconocía hasta ese punto.

Kintarou Tooyama era su dolor de muelas, por decirlo de algún modo.

Desde que había aparecido en su vida solo llegaba para volverla un caos. Desde la cancha de tenis hasta la vida normal y corriente como pasear por la calle y encontrárselo. Incluso tenía maneras de comportarse extrañas hasta el punto de creer con total inocencia que una mano vendada podía ser peligrosa.

Era una fábrica inagotable de energía y estaba seguro que hasta durmiendo se movería de un lado a otro, si es que llegaba a dormir algo. Quizás es que de pequeño le daban café en el biberón…

Así como a veces pareciera que era un monstruo de fuerza sobre humana, también parecía haber sido criado fuera de Japón. Se enganchaba fácilmente a las personas. Los tiraba y apretujaba hasta que conseguía lo que quería. Era raro el día en que no se encontraran y no solo lo retara a algo, si no que también terminara entre sus brazos.

Lo que era un verdadero fastidio. Y no por la incomodidad, si no porque se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba siendo hasta gustoso. Algo raro. A él no le gustaban los abrazos. Por más que Eiji lo abrazara, por ejemplo, la sensación extraña de calidez y falta que dejaba Tooyama no era la misma.

Sin darse cuenta, siempre terminaba pensado en él.

Y eso comenzaba a ser un fastidio. Porque estaba seguro de que todo comenzó aquel día…

 _Dos semanas atrás…_

—¡Koshimae!

El estridente grito le estremeció desde la nuca hasta los pies. Aquel inconfundible chillido estridente de su voz que reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo. Luego, fue causa de tiempo que su sombra apareciera y su figura después. Siempre saltando desde sitios impensables.

Esa vez, desde lo alto de un puente para aterrizar frente a él. Realmente aquel chico tenía que ser un inhumano. Él saltaba esa altura y se torcía el pie y capaz de romperse la rodilla en tres trozos incluso. Cosa que no le interesaba para nada.

Y sin embargo, Kintarou Tooyama estaba completamente feliz, sonriente y saltando emocionado.

Hasta que se percató de la bolsa que estaba a su lado.

Se había sentado a tomar el fresco después de un largo día de rehuir confesiones y encontrar tanto su casillero bajo la mesa como el de los zapatos llenos de chocolate. El único que había aceptado por sí mismo fue el que Sakuno Ryuzaki le entregara como muestra amistosa. Al parecer, la chica demasiado tímida como para darle uno del amor.

Y sin embargo, no era algo que le hubiera preocupado demasiado. No porque la chica no le gustara especialmente. Era una buena amiga y una de las pocas que no le causaban un terrible dolor de cabeza, pero no la veía como un interés romántico después de tantos años.

Había comido su chocolate de caminó a casa y tras darle sed, también pensó en descasar algo y tomar el fresco cuando Tooyama apareció de ese modo tan improvisado. Que fueran al mismo colegio por casualidades de la vida desde que su colegio había acogido al Shitenhouji con ellos mientras remodelaban su escuela, no quería decir que tuviera que estar siempre tras de él. Además, las prácticas ya habían terminado.

—¿Por qué no jugamos un partido? —cuestionó poniéndose de cuclillas frente a él y esa sonrisa tan abierta en su rostro—. Seguro que esta vez gano yo. Ya basta de tantos empates.

Ryoma no quería jugar. Su idea de descansar, ir a casa, darse una ducha y descansar mientras jugaba a la consola era lo más dulce que podía pensar. Ah, y le daría a su padre todo ese chocolate para que llorase mientras se lo comía y recordaba sus años mozos.

—No —negó sorbiendo el último buche de su bebida. La lanzó hacia la papelera cercana y el pelirrojo siguió el movimiento con suma atención, como si esperase que fallara.

Le vio hacer un mohín.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? Seguro que nos vendrá bien.

—Ya hemos entrenado antes —recordó como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Eso es una cosa y esto otra. Quiero jugar contigo.

Ryoma bufó. Era un pesado.

—Vete a buscar chicas por ahí.

Quizás era eso lo que necesitaba. Ya no eran unos simples niños y despertarse con algo duro entre las piernas era tan natural a esa edad que quizás el problema de Tooyama era el deseo acumulado y eran tan inocente y tonto que no se daba cuenta.

Por un momento, no pudo evitar imaginarse a Kintarou despertándose con ese problema y, solucionándolo de algún modo.

Estaban tan en shock ante ese pensamiento que no despertó hasta que lo tuvo frente a sus ojos, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento frente a su cara.

Fue entonces cuando pasó.

Lo empujó hacia atrás sin comprender. Rebuscó dentro de la bolsa de chocolates y abrió uno. Antes de que Tooyama abriera la boca para preguntar, le ensartó uno entre los dientes y se marchó corriendo.

¿Es que acaso él era una niña de doce años? Tenía dieciséis. Y era un chico.

 _-.-_

Kintarou estaba rebuscando algo en su bolsa sin cesar entre las cosas que tenía. Shiraishi se inclinó, pasando una mano frente a su rostro para llamar su atención. Lo había llamado tres veces a lo sumo y que ese chico estuviera en las nubes de ese modo no era normal.

—¡No está!

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó.

Esa vez sí le miró. Kintarou dio un respingo, como si no esperase tenerlo frente a él. Más bien, ni se había enterado de que estaba. Miró su cartera. Luego a su capitán. Volvió a mirar la cartera.

—Si no hablas, no entenderé el lenguaje de mono —advirtió el mayor confuso.

Kintarou chasqueó la lengua.

—Estoy buscando el regalo.

—¿Un regalo?

Shiraishi se cruzó de brazos, pensativo. Hasta que cayó en la cuenta.

—Claro. Hoy es catorce de marzo. Los chicos devuelven los presentes.

Kintarou asintió repetidas veces. Luego se golpeó la frente y recogió la cartera.

—¡Ya sé dónde está! ¡He de irme!

Y corrió hacia la ventana sin detenerse. Shiraishi siempre se preguntaba por qué ese chico no podía salir por la puerta como el resto de personas normales.

—Un momento… Pero si cuando se fue de la escuela nadie le había dado un chocolate…

-.-

Si había algo que le irritara más era malgastar energía teniendo que esconderse. Las chicas eran peligrosas esos días y especialmente, cuando esperaban un regalo de su parte. A la única que le había dado algo había sido a Ryuzaki y ella parecía tan sorprendida que había valido la pena.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se coló por la ventana abierta de los vestuarios de tenis. Esa tarde no había entrenamiento y podía esconderse libremente hasta que tocara el timbre de salida. Incluso echarse una siesta, ya que su última clase era inglés.

Entró de un salto ágilmente, pero a caer de puntillas protestó. La imagen de Tooyama saltando desde el puente se le dibujó en la mente y de nuevo, tuvo que preguntarse cómo hacía ese chico para no hacerse daño. Quizás su secreto estaba en no fijarse en el dolor nunca. Solo avanzar. Era un buen lema, si lo pensaba.

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse de la mente al chico de la mente. Últimamente era su dolor de cabeza y hasta pesadilla.

Se dejó caer por la pared, suspirando aliviado, tras cerrar la ventanita por si a las chicas les daba por seguir su rastro.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó el ruido. El roce de prendas y susurros entre dientes. Enarcó una ceja, preocupado. No era la primera vez que en esa escuela pasaban sucesos paranormales. Se inclinó hacia delante y rebuscó su raqueta dentro de su bolsa y una pelota de tenis.

Estaba a punto de lanzarla cuando la sombra que había frente a una taquilla se volvió hacia la luz, con los brazos en alto y una sonrisa amplia e inconfundible en su rostro.

—¡Lo encontré!

Ryoma bajó la raqueta y le miró estupefacto. Sus ojos se encontraron.

—¡Koshimae! ¡Justo estaba por ir a buscarte!

Se dejó caer de nuevo por la pared y empezó a guardar la raqueta.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó casi sin darse cuenta de que su boca se movía por sí sola.

Kintarou se arrellanó frente a él y mostró un pequeño paquete azul frente a él. Ryoma lo miró sin comprender. Kintarou se rascó la mejilla con la otra mano.

—Según me ha dicho Shiraishi, el catorce de marzo se dan regalos como agradecimiento por el chocolate que te entregaron un catorce de febrero. Así que este es tu regalo.

Ryoma se quedó en ascuas. ¿Qué demonios acababa de decirle?

—¿No lo quieres? ¿No? ¿No?

La insistencia lo sacó de quicio. Cogió el paquete con brusquedad y lo sacudió hasta sacar el interior. Viniendo de Kintarou Toyama, no era menos lo que obtuvo. Un manga de un solo tomo basado en algún tenista de carácter obstinado y de mirada fría. Enarcó una ceja. Tooyama sonreía todavía más, satisfecho.

—Sé que te gustará cuando lo leas. Lo sé porque a mí me gusta, es genial.

Ryoma empezó a sentirse extraño. Por algún motivo había esperado algo más. La sensación de impaciencia que crecía en su cuerpo y confusión lo torturaban hasta el punto de fijarse en la boca del otro mientras hablaba y hablaba a cuenta del manga.

Lo dejó a un lado al mismo tiempo que con la otra mano tiraba de su camisa de leopardo. Kintarou cayó hacia delante y cuando sus bocas se encontraron en un torpe choque, Ryoma abrió los ojos de par en par.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

Se levantó y empezó a abrir la ventana para volver a salir. Era mucho mejor enfrentarse a las chicas que tener que lidiar con esos extraños sentimientos. Pero algo fuerte tiró de su cintura hacia atrás y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, su cuerpo estaba contra el suelo y Kintarou sobre él.

—¡Koshimae! ¡Eso fue muy bueno! ¿También se hace en el día catorce de marzo?

Ryoma bufó. Él se había criado en américa.

—Se hace cuando le da a uno la gana —espetó. Pensaba que el otro se daría cuenta de que era raro y que lo dejaría ir.

—Entonces, quiero hacerlo de nuevo. A ver quién gana.

Y volvió a colocar su sobre la de él. Lo que comenzó como un gesto curioso, terminó como el combate más sensual de sus bocas. Y sin darse cuenta, pensó que realmente aquello no estaba tan mal si lo miraba bien.

Kintarou Tooyama, desde luego, era su dolor de muelas.

 **Fin**

 **4 de febrero del 2016**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
